


Living Nightmare

by RedHood9075



Category: Batman - Fandom, DC Comics, Nightwing - Fandom
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Bruce Wayne is Batman, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Hurt Dick Grayson, Nightmare, Scarecrow's Fear Toxin (DCU), Some Plot, hate crowbars, no Ric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHood9075/pseuds/RedHood9075
Summary: Dick falls into a trap by Scarecrow and gets hit with a new fear toxin and lives his nightmares.
Kudos: 11





	Living Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is one of the first things I have ever written. It’s about Dick Grayson. Warning bad spelling and grammar. You have been warned. Also haven’t read over it at all so probably a bunch of mistakes.

Nightwing’s POV 

“Come on B we need to catch Scarecrow!” I yelled at B s while jumping rooftops to cut off Scarecrow. We already disarmed Scarecrow we thought he was knocked out but he was faking and ran, so now me and B are chasing him. “I know, but I think he has something planed something bad.” B said like always with no emotion at all and always thinking something is wrong. “But we already disarmed him, he doesn’t have any weapons or fear toxin on him and he can’t really do much against both of us with just his fists and legs.” I said as cocky as ever “I know we did but I have a feeling in my gut that something is wrong.“B said while thinking “That’s just your food digesting B, seriously It’s him against me and you, we got this.” I said with a grin of course we got this were the original dynamic duo. Batman and Nightwing the original Robin. We can beat Scarecrow it’s just him with n weapons. “Okay. But be careful.” B said with no emotion but I can tell he’s worried for me. “I’ll be okay B you don’t need to worry.” 

Finally Scarecrow stopped at an abandoned building but that’s kinda cliche. He went in I was about to follow but B stopped me and said “I will check thesurroundings for any traps.” “Okay I will. Though I highly doubt there are any traps.” The last part I mumbled under my breath. 

“Good I’ll be back.” Of course I didn’t listen I can take care of myself I’m the protector of Blüdhaven If I can protect a whole city I can protect myself. So I went in through a window and saw Scarecrow just standing there now that set me off. shouldn’t he be running? Maybe B was right. “Ah Nightwing the first Boy Wonder I knew you would come.” He said almost sounding as if he was smirking. “Of course you knew I was literally chasing you.” I said with a bunch a sass in my voice. “Tell me Nightwing what’s your greatest fear?” Scarecrow asked. I was confused we disarmed him, we took all of his fear toxin so why is he asking. 

“Nightwing it’s a trap!”B yelled on the coms, but he was too late the room filled with fear toxin. The last thing I remember was B yelling if I was okay. Then I went into my living nightmare. 

Batman’s POV 

“Nightwing are you okay!” I yelled but got no response. I jumped through a window with a gas mask on and saw Nightwing on the ground screaming and crying. Anger took over me I ran over to Scarecrow and punched him in the face and heard a sickening crack. He held his nose with blood coming through his mask without even thinking I kicked him in the ribs and heard three loud cracks. He passed out from pain. I broke his nose and three ribs. 

I ran too Nightwing asking if he was okay, but he didn’t answer he screamed and backed up. I gave him the antidote but it didn’t work. It must be a new fear toxin. I tried to pick up Dick, right now I’m not Batman I’m Bruce Wayne worried for my son. Dick started punching the air screaming. He didn’t notice me pull out a syringe to put him to sleep. When I put it in him he fell asleep crying. I carried his unconscious body to the Batmobile and told the police where to find Scarecrow. The I called Alfred my butler but more of a forger than anything. It only rang for one second before he answered. “Yes Sir?” Alfred said with his sassy British accent as calm as ever “Alfred set up the medbay, Dicks injured, he was hit with a new fear toxin. I need Tim ready to make a new antidote the old one didn’t work.” I said trying to be calm but Alfred knew I was panicking “Of course Sir. I shall tell master Timothy that master Dick is under fear toxin and to get ready to run tests. I shall also get master Jason to help me restrain master Dick.” Alfred said calm but on the inside he was worried for the man-child who was like a grandson to him. 

“Shall I inform master Damian too?” Alfred asked knowing that Damian should know that his older brother was hurt. “No Alfred I will tell him.” I said knowing Damian will worry, but of course not show it. Then I hung up on Alfred and called Damian. Ring ring... “Yes Father?” Damian asked confused on why his Father would call him while on patrol. “Damian. Dick is under the influence of fear toxin.” I said as calm as I could be. I don’t want to make Damian worried even more because I was worried. “Is Grayson okay Father?” He asked with no emotion in his voice but I could tell he was worried for his brother “I think he will be. Right now he’s unconscious I had to knock him out to pick him up.” I said trying to have the situation under control. “Do you need me to do anything Father?” Damian asked wanting to help out his older brother. 

“Yes you can help me get him to the stretcher.” I said knowing he would do any he could “Okay Father. Do the others know?” He asked “Yes I told Alfred first and he got the others.” I said knowing he would be mad “Why wasn’t I told first!? I am also his family, why didn’t Pennyworth tel me when he told the others?!? Am I useless or too weak for you?!” He asked fuming. “Neither Damian I told Alfred to get Tim and Jason ready, then right after that I called you now go down to the cave and get the stretcher ready.” I said with a demanding tone. “Yes Father.” Damian said but I could tell he was still mad. 

꧁ ☯︎︎☯︎︎☯︎︎☯︎︎☯︎︎☯︎︎☯︎︎☯︎︎☯︎︎☯︎︎☯︎︎☯︎︎☯︎︎☯︎︎☯︎︎☯︎︎☯︎︎☯︎︎☯︎︎☯︎︎☯︎︎☯︎︎☯︎︎☯︎︎☯︎︎☯︎︎ ꧂

“Damian bring me the stretcher!” I yelled after pulling into the Batcave. I picked Dick up he was awake now and screaming/crying. Damian brought me the stretcher then I wheeled Dick to the Medbay. Alfred took over strapping him down to stop moving and punching, Jason had to help him hold Dick down. “Wow old man how did this happen?” Jason asked also worried for his brother. Me and Jason aren’t close be we are working on it, he stopped killing and is now using rubber bullets which is good, but I still don’t like guns. I then told him how it was a trap that Scarecrow tricked us. That I told Dick to stay there but he didn’t. 

꧁ ☯︎︎☯︎︎☯︎︎☯︎︎☯︎︎☯︎︎☯︎︎☯︎︎☯︎︎☯︎︎☯︎︎☯︎︎☯︎︎☯︎︎☯︎︎☯︎︎☯︎︎☯︎︎☯︎︎☯︎︎☯︎︎☯︎︎☯︎︎☯︎︎☯︎︎☯︎︎ ꧂

Tim finally finished the new antidote, but it will take awhile to work. Now we will have to wait. Jason is sitting at a chair beside him Tim and Damian are laying in the bed with him since he’s not moving much anymore. He’s still screaming but Tim and Damian are trying to calm him down. They don’t get along with each other but right now they put their differences aside to try and help their older brother. I’m sitting beside the bed with my hand on Dicks just hopping this will end soon. 

Dick’s POV 

I feel like I’m drowning. Know this is a dream but it feels so real. “MAMI, TATI!!” I yelled watching as the wire snapped and they fell. I could only watch as Mami said my name in desperation. Then I watched them fall and heard a sickening crack as their body’s bent into shape that isn’t humanly possible. They were covered in blood, Mami’s neck broken to where you could see the bone sticking out and Tati’s elbow bent forward and the bone sticking out of it. Then without warning Mami stared to stand all of her bones popping back but still covered in blood. Her eyes were completely black with no life in them. 

“Why did you let us fall? You could have saved us, if anything you should have fell instead of us. You were just meant to be a Talon a disposable body. WHY DID YOU LET US FALL!!! She screamed at me, then somehow appeared behind me and pushed me. 

Right when I hit the ground the scene changed, it was me and Bruce but him and I are chained up on the wall across each other but he’s covered in blood. “Bruce!” I yelled hoping he was alive. “D-Dick..” he said quietly and in pain, he was just struggling to talk and stay awake. “Bruce it’s me!” I yelled trying to keep him awake “W-Why did you do this?” He said with hurt in his voice “What do you mean? How did we get here?!?” I asked confused

“Y-You g-g-gave away my identity to the Joker!” He said mad and disappointed in me.”What do you mean?!? I didn’t give him your identity!” I said shocked he would say that, maybe he was out of it delusional. “But you did you betrayed me Dick, I trusted you then you turned on me and got Alfred killed and now I’m going to die because of you!” He yelled livid and hurt because his son betrayed him. 

“But I didn’t!” I yelled “Oh but you did. HAHAHAHAHA!“ a new voice said. I knew that voice it was the Joker. “I did no such thing! If I get out of here I’m going to beat you to a pulp!” I yelled angry “I’m offended you would say that to your Uncle J.” Joker said dramatically with his swinging his hands around. 

“Now since that was mean you deserve to be punished.” He said with a sinister smile. I feel like I’m going to puke, but I don’t I hold it in. Then out of nowhere he grabs a crowbar and whacked me in the ribs. I felt one break but held in a scream. “Come on little birdie sing for your Uncle J.” He said swinging it again and this time hit my leg, I felt my kneecap shatter. This time I screamed. “HAHAHAHA! That was beautiful little birdie! Can you do it one more time?” Joker asked but this time he can at me with a knife and stabbed in the the ribs and started twisting it in me. “AHHHH” I yelled crying “Hmmm maybe it would be worse for you if I did this to old Batsy?” Joker said grinning from ear to ear. 

“No don’t!” I yelled, but it was too late. He whacked Bruce in the head with a crowbar Bruce just looked at me but this time his eyes were also black with no life in them. “You did this Dick. You are a sad excuse for a sidekick. You should have fallen with your parents. Traitor!” Bruce yelled at me. I couldn’t help but cry as I watched Joker kill Bruce and it was my fault I betrayed him. Then the scene changed again. 

“Wally!” I tried to stop him but he wanted to help save the world, but he was too slow the energy was focusing on him. Barry and Bart tried to slow down to help but Wally just disappeared. All I could do was watch, I wasn’t fast enough. “Why did he have to die?!?” Artemis yelled “I’m sorry.” I said back quietly. “Why couldn’t you have died?!? You are better off dead!” She yelled at me. “I’m sorry but I don’t have super speed only he could have done it.” I said sad “But we all would have been happier if it was you!” She yelled at me angry and crying. “I’m sorry!” I yelled back angry, sad, and confused. “But we know you would have let others die”Wally said. But how? He was dead! “Wally how are you here?” I asked hoping he wasn’t dead. 

“I’m alive but we know you would have sacrificed me or anyone else!” He yelled at me mad. “No I wouldn’t! I would rather die!” I yelled while crying. How could my best friend say that? “But you have in the failsafe! You sacrificed Conner and me! All of us died because of you!“ he yelled jabbing a finger into my chest. “I’m sorry.” I said crying. “It’s too late for that.” Then he phased his hand and put it through my chest and then stopped. 

꧁ ☯︎︎☯︎︎☯︎︎☯︎︎☯︎︎☯︎︎☯︎︎☯︎︎☯︎︎☯︎︎☯︎︎☯︎︎☯︎︎☯︎︎☯︎︎☯︎︎☯︎︎☯︎︎☯︎︎☯︎︎☯︎︎☯︎︎☯︎︎☯︎︎☯︎︎☯︎︎ ꧂

“AHHHHHH!!!” I screamed, but then I realized I was in the medbay in the Batcave. Then I noticed Tim and Damian on me trying to calm me down and Jason beside me holding me down. “Calm down Chum.” B said. I then realized I was crying and still screaming. I couldn’t take it anymore, I broke the straps and pulled B into a hug crying on his shoulder while Tim and Damian were on my side. 

“Calm down old Chum. All of that was a dream it wasn’t real.” Bruce said running his hand through my hair calming me down. “It felt so real.” I said well tried to say my voice was so soar, but then like a Knight in shining armor Alfred came in and gave me a cup of water. “Thanks Alfie!” I said happy to see him. 

Then without thinking I pulled everyone in the bed Bruce and Jason beside me and thenTim and Damian on top of us. “Unhand me Grayson!” Damian yelled at me but didn’t struggle against me. “What time is it?” I asked “3:47. Go to sleep. That goes for everyone.” Bruce said “Okay. I’m not complaining.” I said. Everyone else mumbled responses. Then we all fell asleep. 

Then like a ghost in the shadows Alfred took a picture, but first made sure to turn off the flash. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked! Don’t y’all just love Alfred and him secretly taking pictures?


End file.
